Legends of Chima: The Lion Clothed In Green
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Well, here's the next book. Link travels to Chima by himself, and soon discovers that an old enemy has risen again...
1. Title and Soundtrack

Legends of CHIMA

Soundtrack: Track 1- The First War

Track 2- The Lion Clothed in Green

Track 3- March of The Demon King

Track 4- The Blade of Evil's Bane

Track 5- Legend

Track 6- The Golden Power

Track 7- Wisdom

Track 8- Courage

Track 9- We Ride

Track 10- Gift of The Green Chi

Track 11- In the Beginning

Track 12- The First Hero

Track 13- Zelda

Track 14- A Plea for Peace

Track 15- The Last Battle

Track 16- Sacrifice

Track 17- Sword, Arrow, Trident

Track 18- Restoring the Sword

Track 19- The Cursed Beasts

Track 20- Never Forgotten

Track 21- A New Era

Track 22- Three Lionesses

Track 23- Ages and Seasons

Track 24- Link the Hero

Track 25- The Past Returns


	2. Chapter 1- The Lion Clothed in Green

Episode 44

The Lion Clothed in Green

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima. Sir Fangar has returned with his Hunters, claiming that the Illumination failed. He demanded that it be reenacted, but with the Phoenix Tribe gone, we could do nothing. Then, the Lion Elders found a room in the Lion Temple that had not been seen in years: the Room of Artifacts. Inside the room was a magnificent glass window, depicting a Lion bearing a magnificent sword, barring the path of what appears to be some Hunter. Fangar says that they left one beast down in the ice. Could this be the same Hunter as depicted in the window? If so, will he return? And what of the mystery Lion. Who was he? Why did he come here? If the beast and this Lion fought each other, will they emerge and fight once more? The Tribes are banding together, including the Hunters, for Fangar begins grave news: the beast depicted in the window has returned, and he is determined to bring Chima under his rule. These are, the Legends of Chima._

 _(The message above is Episode 43's Intro. The one below is Episode 44's intro.) (What happened in Episode 42 was a very long history lesson, retelling what happened in all 3 seasons.)_

 _Ganon, the beast depicted in the stained-glass window in the Room of Artifacts, has risen up from the depths of Chima. He commands a powerful army of mixed creatures, none of which we have no names for. The only safe place left is the Lion Temple, for the rest of Chima has fallen to the Ancient One. The Lion Elders have received a warning from a powerful source: a Lioness which has never been seen in Chima. She calls herself Hylia, and tells the Elders that a Hero from her Kingdom will come to Chima and stop Ganon for good. Who can this Hero be? Could he be the Lion in the glass window? If so, where is he? Can he stop Ganon before all of Chima falls under his control? These are, the Legends of Chima._

'… _...Wake up….a new land needs your help…..the Demon King has risen, and only you can help them…...wake up….'_

Sunlight. The roar of tides reaches me and I lift my head from the sand. _...Whatever was causing me pain has stopped...where am I?_ The ground slopes upwards, going from sand to grass, then a well-worn path of sand and dirt. Cherry blossom trees surround a pointed rock that is supported by a stone arc, the rock is connected to the path by a stone bridge. _...This isn't Hyrule. It's far from it._ I manage to stand and turn to face the water. What I see makes my heart stop for a few seconds.

Instead of my normal self, a animal is standing there, wearing only tattered shorts. _…...So this is what happened to me...what am I holding?_ I look down at my right hand/paw. It's holding what appears to be a sand covered bag holding something. Closer inspection of the object reveals that it's something else entirely. _...It's…_ I bend down to the water and wash off the object. As the sand is washes away, a color of the brightest of blues appears. _...I think there's holes in this thing...they might be filled with sand…_ seeing one opening that is not filled with packed sand, I lift the object to my mouth and blow. Sand shoots out all of the holes and the object produces a clear sound. _...Huh? What was that sound?_ I experiment by blowing into the main hole and then placing my claws over certain holes. Each one produces a different note. Then I turn the thing over, and see something else. _Is that...the Triforce? If this thing can produce music….and...it was the treasure of the Royal Family...then this must be…_ I then play three notes, twice, to test my thoughts. Immediately, I hear thunder a little bit off and the clear sky turns dark. Lighting strikes the water far off and the wind picks up. Then comes the rain. _...The Song of Storms...I was right._ I lift the object to the sky and grin savagely as lightning flashes, lighting up the object. _This is the Ocarina of Time!_

With the Ocarina in hand, I head towards the path. Upon reaching it, a group of birds appear from the mist, caused by the rain. One of them runs up to me. "What are you doing out here? In this storm? ...Where are your weapons?" "Weapons? All that I own now is what I'm wearing and this." I hold up the Ocarina as proof. The bird nods in understanding. "What happened to you? Did you meet the Ancient One?" "Ancient One?" The birds gasp. "You don't know of him?" I shake my head. "Does he have another name?" I've noticed some other birds looking at me strange. Those birds look to the one who is speaking to me, then back towards me. "...Yes….another name of his is...Ganon."

Within seconds, I have the bird pinned against a tree. "He's here?! Wherever this is?! Is he?" The bird frantically nods. "Yes! If you could let me down, I could speak with you." I lower the bird to the ground and he stands there, trembling. I realize what I've done, and lower my head. "I don't know what got into me. When I heard you say his name...I can tell you why I acted like that. Where I come from, Ganon is the cause of many disasters and wars. His full title is the Demon King. He has a golden trident?" All the birds can do is nod. "Y-yes...but how do you know all of this?" "Because we are both from Hyrule Kingdom. My ancestors have fought him, and it seems like I have to deal with him here...wherever here is…" "...You are in Chima. I should tell you our names, so you can tell us yours. I am Ewald, the lead Eagle. To my right is Eris, to my left is Elgor. ...Say...you look like someone I've seen before…" The Eagle named Eris walks up to me. She then turns to Ewald. "This might be the Lion that Lagravis is looking for!" The Eagle turns back to face me. "There's a stained-glass window beneath the Lion Temple, in the Room of Artifacts. You're depicted fighting Ganon, and holding a blazing sword...come on. I'll show it to you."

The Lion Temple

Throne Room

"Are you sure Eris? He doesn't look like the Lion in the window...then again...maybe you're his ancestor." A group of Lions are standing before me, and other beasts are wandering the room, either talking to others or doing other things. "What do they call you?" "Link. Link Forester. I come from Hyrule Kingdom." Lagravis nods. "Well, I have something to show you. Follow me." The Lion King walks towards a darkened stairway. I follow him.

The Room of Artifacts

I'm standing in front of a stained glass window. Depicted on the glass window is Ganon, standing before another Lion, one who is wearing familiar clothing. _...Who is that?_ "Link." I turn away from the window to face Lagravis. "When did you find this?" "About a month ago. We had no idea that this room existed before then." I turn back to the window. "...That sword…..holds some significance in your world?" "Along with the Light Arrows, it's the only weapon that is able to harm Ganon." I turn back to Lagravis. "...Worriz has reported that a blazing light has been coming from the woods behind his camp...would you like to venture out there and see what is the source of that light?" I nod. "I will. Should anyone else go with me?" "My son and his friends shall go with you." I begin to walk towards the stairs. "Then tell them to meet me on the bridge."

I stand on the bridge, overlooking the plains. "What do you think is in the woods, Link?" I turn to face Cragger, the crocodile prince. "...Something that is rightfully mine." He thinks about this. "But what is it?" "A sword." "A sword?" Laval walks up to me, along with everyone else. "Yes." I reach behind me and take out a sword that Lagravis gave me before I left the temple. I swing it a bit, then point it towards the wolf camp. "We'll go there, find from Worriz where the light is located, then go and find it." A few run down the stairs and Laval and Cragger follow them. The two turn back to me. "Come on! If we wait much longer, we won't have enough light to look for this thing." With a grin, I sheathe my sword and run after them.

The Lion King looks down from his balcony, watching his son and his friends head off to the Wolf Camp. "...If you are who will save us, then I wish you luck." The Elders come out of a doorway and guide Lagravis back inside the temple….


	3. Chapter 2- The Blade of Evil's Bane

Episode 45

The Blade of Evil's Bane

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima… Link, the warrior of Hyrule Kingdom, has ended up in the land of Chima, sent by his Goddess to rid us of the Ancient One. When shown the Room of Artifacts, the young Lion decided to travel with Laval and his friends to the Wolf Camp, but they are unaware that they are being watched...Meanwhile, Ganon continues to gather his army, and has found the Hunter's old fortress. Others have said that a golden light has been seen coming from the structure's inner walls. Whatever can he be up to? The time will come when Link and Ganon will face each other, and that day is drawing near. These are, the Legends of Chima…._

A few days later, we arrive in the Wolf Camp. There are LOTS of wolves here, some with injuries, some without. But we are here to see only one wolf.

The wolf in question greets us in the middle of his camp. While Laval and the others greet Worriz, I hang back near the entrance, unsure of how to greet the wolf. "So. He's the one who Eris found at Forever Rock? I've never seen a Lion wearing that type of clothing...or with that color of mane...where do you come from?" I walk up to the wolf, and we look at each other. "Well?" "Somewhere very far away." "...Where, exactly?" I look at Worriz and the wolf backs away, unevered. "A far-off land...a kingdom by the name of Hyrule." The wolves stare at each other. Then, a wolf named Winzar walks up to Worriz. "...High-Rule? ...That's strange...there was this rock out there"-He gestures towards the woods-"...and it had some writing on it...the only words that were legible were High-Rule, Knight...what else...Blade...of….Evil's...Bane…." Then the others notice my reaction. "...Did I say something?" I turn to Worriz. "I know what that thing is. If you take me to it, I leave with it. Got it?" Worriz can only nod. "Then let's go."

While the others walk to the clearing, a certain Raven stares at the sword in the stone. "...This will make a good profit, yes?"

When we reach the clearing, we notice that something is wrong. Very wrong. The sword is gone. The rock has been split in half. And on the ground are Raven feathers. "...What?" Worriz runs to the rock, starring at it. The others follow him. I bend down and pick up a feather. I then snarl and throw it to the ground and raise my arms to the sky. "For the love of Farore! How can I be a Hero if I can't even have my sword?!" I go on a rant for a few more minutes when I'm interrupted. "...Excuse me...but...could you expect this? Whenever someone tried to touch it, it burned them, even me." I whirl around, only to see a Raven, holding something covered in rags. He appears to be burnt. "...Razar...you had no right….you took the sword by force...therefore, you had no right to hold it. But I do." I hold out my hands and the birds lays the bundle in them.

With one swift motion, I tear the cloth from the object, and uncover a blazing sword hilt. A faded sword hilt, with dragon-leather and a blue bird's spread wings below the hilt. "...Is that what you were looking for? You call that a sword? What's wrong with it?" I look towards Laval this time. "Nothing's wrong with it...this is how it looks in my world...though I do wonder…" I slowly unsheathe the sword, freeing it from it's sheathe, and hold it so the blade is pointed to the sky. "...What the Master Sword would look like in yours…" Then, the sword begins to glow. And no one can look upon it, not even me…..

I find myself holding a transformed sword. Aside from looking like a Chimaean sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane now is twice as powerful. I swing the sword, and I see the very air move from the arc of the blade. "...I stand corrected." Worriz steps back from the sword. After swinging the sword a few more times, I reach behind me and sheathe the blade. "I got what we came here for. Let's go back to the Lion Temple." The others agree. "...Uh...Laval? I need to speak to your father about something...my wolves have been reporting...that these beasts have been seen around the Outlands...and that they have strange weapons and wear strange clothing…" Both Laval and I look at Worriz. "...What kind of beasts?" The Wolf looks at the two Lions, and opens his mouth to reply, but then….a huge explosion rocks the area.

A roar rises up out of the woods behind the group, and seconds after, the ground begins to shake. "What was that?" "Why is the ground shaking?" Several of the group turns and runs away from the others. "Get back here! ….Hey! Where are you going?" "Somewhere safe!" Laval attempts to run after them, but stops at the edge of the clearing. Panting, the Lion Prince turns to me, who has unsheathed my sword. "...Something...must of...scared them off...but what…" THUD. Several trees fall around the clearing, and the remaining animals look at each other. I quickly take charge of the situation. "Laval. Cragger. Worriz, either form a circle or get behind me. Get your weapons out. And for the love of Farore, please be quiet!" The others listen to me, and soon, the group has formed a square, each pointing his weapon in one direction. "...I don't hear anything…" Then: several trees fall right in front of me, and when the dust clears, a massive beast is standing in the ruined trees, wielding two swords, and he is surrounded by smaller beasts.

The beast then opens his maw and roars. Once he is done, he steps over the trees and clops over to stand above the four warriors. "...So….You wished to see me? To gaze upon me before I slaughtered you? And look at this! Did Hylia send you here as well? How foolish of her…" The beast turns from the group, then suddenly swings his sword.

CRACK. The sound of metal striking metal is heard even at the Fire Temple. When the other three notice that they are not dead, they slowly open their eyes. Only to look upon an incredible sight: I'm holding back the beast's swords with my own. I snarl and make the beast stumble backwards. "I didn't come to Chima just to see my new friends die, Ganon! I came to deal with you! And now, you ambush us?!" Ganon only tilts his tusked head back and roars in laughter. "You? Defeat me? Ganon, the Demon King?" He stops laughing and lowers his head to mine. "...I understand now why Hylia sent you...but she sent a fool. Your ancestor would have ran away, but you? You stayed here, putting your friends' lives in danger!" Ganon raises his head to stare at Laval. "Go back to your father, prince. And tell him this: Two nights from now, I will attack your temple. Nothing will stand in my way…" I have turned towards Laval to see his reaction to this. Ganon notices. "...Not even…" Then I turn back to face Ganon. "HIM."

Several hours later, the main doors to the temple burst open. Several Lions run outside, only to see several animals running towards them, all having some injury. Lagravis reaches them first. "What in Cavora happened to you?!" None can reply to his question, except one. His son. "...He...attacked us...we were ambushed, we tried to fight him…" As his son falls to the ground, the Lion King catches him in his arms. They look at each other. "...Who...did this…" A new voice answers him, and Lagravis gasps along with his guards. "...His name...is Ganon….He did this to me...and to your son and his friends…" I'm the most injured, but I am standing on my o, being supported by my sword, which blazes in the darkness. "...Is it true?" Eris nods, and quickly moves to catch me as I succumb to my wounds. The sword falls to the ground, still blazing. Lagravis can only hands his son to his guards and order others to help the wounded inside the temple…..

Meanwhile, inside Ganon's Palace, the Demon King looks over a map of the area. "...Yes….I have found the location of the shrines….that sword shall never end my life again…." The beast raises his tusked head and roars in laughter, the sound echoing to the heavens…..


	4. Chapter 3- The Past Returns

Episode 46

The Past Returns

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima….The sacred blade of Hyrule Kingdom was found in Chima, deep within the woods nearby the Wolf Camp. Just minutes after Link took up the sword, Ganon attacked the group, injuring them and making them flee for their lives. He also had a message for the Lion King: he would attack the Lion Temple in two nights. With all eight heros and Link recovering from their injuries, the leaders made a difficult decision: to send them to the Fire Temple, which sits atop Mount Cavora. Can Lord Fluminox and his Tribes help them? These are, the Legends of Chima._

Li'ella runs through the temple, calling for for her father. After asking a guard where he is, she finds him speaking with Lord Fluminox, the Phoenix King. "Father!" Tormak turns to face his daughter. "...What is it?" "...He woke up." The bird and tiger look at each other. "Who?" Li'ella takes a deep breath and looks at her elders. "Link."

I'm caught in a nightmare: a massive beast is standing over me, swords raised. The beast roars and brings down his swords...and I find myself in a bed, surrounded by others. My friends. "...Link? Are you alright?" I turn my head to gaze at Tormak. "...Considering what I went through...no. But as of right now...yes." "...Ow….how long did I sleep for?" "Cragger?" "Link! You made it!" The Crocodile gets out of his bed and walks over to mine. "...How…" "How did I recover so quickly? I don't know myself-oh, hello everyone." Everyone else has awoken and we all stare at each other. "...Are we are where I think we are?" "We're in the Fire Temple!" Tormak nods. "Yes. I am relieved that you are all awake. You were slow to recover from your wounds. You may rest for a while, or you can follow me, for we have a serious problem that we must address."

We follow Tormak outside, where Fluminox is waiting for them. With a nod, he hands me my sword, and a certain shield. He then hands back the others' weapons as well. "You were asleep for about two days….Ganon did attack the Lion Temple….everyone escaped...but the Chi is gone." "What?!" "It is true. Along with the temple….but, you can rebuild. You can gather more Chi, besides, who needs normal Chi, when you can have Fire Chi instead?" "...Fire Chi?" Fluminox notices my reaction. "...Ah, under the circumstances, I must have forgotten that you are not a native of Chima. Fire Chi is...well...pure energy at it's finest. You'll have to use it yourself…" "What do you mean, use it?" Laval walks up to me. "Let me take care of this, Fluminox. There's this trial that we had to take to have the Fire Chi. But I think since we already proved ourselves…" The Phoenix King nods in agreement. "Yes. You shall not have to take the trial. Follow me."

I stand before a golden bowl. Inside the bowl is a ball, filled with flames. "...So...I just pick it up?" "Yes." I reach into the bowl and take the Fire Chi in my hand. "Then what?" "Insert it into your chestplate." The orb fits perfectly. "...Now what?" "We wait." It doesn't take long. I begin to feel this energy, and I begin to see something, like an aura, surrounding me… "...What...I...I feel...powerful….." In one swift movement, I unsheathe my sword. At the same time, the Fire Chi Orb kicks on.

A roar is heard from the main room, followed by a flash of red light.

"...How do you feel?" "...I can't describe it…my sword!" It's covered in flames, and when I swing it, the air fills with fire. I then look up from my sword. "Fight me." "What?" "Chi up and fight me." Laval stares around the room, then he reaches behind him and unsheathes his sword. "Laval! Catch!" A Fire Chi Orb flies through the air, and falls to rest in Laval's chestplate.

A few seconds later, the two of us are locked in battle. Our swords spray sparks evreywhere as tthey colide. "Are you going to give up yet?" "Never!" In one movement, I leap into the air and send Laval's sword away from him, coming to rest blade first into the ground, just in front of Flinx, the Phoenix King's son. At the same time, the Fire Chi runs out and I fall to my knees, and all I can do is stare up at Laval. We simply look at each other. "...No one's ever done that before..." The Lion reaches for my hand and helps me up. "Thanks." "No problem. Can you teach me how you did that?" "...Maybe. Only if you teach some of yours." Laval holds out a hand. "It's a deal." I shake his hand. "Deal excepted."

I end up apoligizing to Fluminox. And to Flinx, who has decided that I'm the coolest Lion ever...besides Laval. "How did you do that?" "Practice." "But how much?" "A lot more than you'd want to." Flinx stops walking besides me. He seems to be thinking about something. "What's on your mind, Flinx?" The small bird turns to me."My father said something about seeing that move before...oh! I remembre him telling me of this...Green Chi. It's supposed to never run out...cool, huh?" "...Green Chi?" He nods. "Yeah! That's what it's called! ...We have one Orb left! Come on, I'll show it to you." Flinx takes my hand and guides me to a room I've never seen before. What I see in the room is incredible.

A tapesrty hangs before another bowl. This bowl contains a glowing, clear green orb. My attention is on the tapesrty more than the Chi. I sense that I need to be alone. "...Flinx?" "Yeah?" "...Could...could you leave alone...just for a little while?" "Of course! My father said he would show it to you, but he seems to have forgotten about it...I know! I'll go find him!" I turn to thank Flinx, but he's gone. _...That kid is something else..._ I shake my head and walk up to the rug on the wall. I must stare up at it for a while, because the next thing I hear is- "That tapestry has been here for the longest time..." I jump and turn around, only to see Fluminox standing in the doorway. The King nods. "Yes, Flinx came and told me. You have been gone for quite some time..." He comes to stand next to me. The Phoenix King bangs his staff on the ground. It lights up, acting as light. I can now see the tapestry clearly: Two beasts, locked in battle. That is the top of the rug. In the middle, a beatiful Lioness is hovering over the Lion, and in her hands is another Green Chi Orb. The second to last section is the Lion and his foe are locked in battle again, only this time, the Lion has a green aura around him. And the last section? I slowly reach out and place a hand on the rug. "...It's..." The beast is on the ground, and the Lion is standing before three seperate golden triangles. "...The Golden Power..." All I can do is stare at Fluminox. "...Did you know about this?" He nods. "I did. Link, could you do something for me?" I remove my hand from the rug and nod. "What?" The bird gestures to the Chi Orb. "Can you see if it still works?"

I decide to test the Orb. I put it into my chestplate, and what happenes afterwards...I'll never forget.


	5. Chapter 4- Curse of the Legendbeasts

Episode 47

Curse of the Legendbeasts

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima...Link and his friends rediscovered Fire Chi, and they discovered what happens when someone not native to Chima Chi's Up for the first time...Afterwards, Flinx, Lord Fluminox's son, showed Link a room that had not been walked in since the Hunter's invaded Chima ten thousand years ago. There, Link discovered a secret of his past: Green Chi. This rare type of Chi never runs out, and gives the user incredible stamina and strength. What will be the consequences of Link using it? These are, the Legends of Chima..._

"Fluminox! Look out!" I lunge at Fluminox, sending him flying as a dog-like figure crashes into the room. It spots me and charges at me. _...A Darknut?! What is it doing here?! No matter._ With the strength of the Green Chi, I unsheathe the Master Sword and run at the Darknut. "Pick on someone your own size, you mutt!" The Darknut howls in fury and swings his sword at me. A staff catches it. "Link!" It's Fluminox. "Run! I can take care of this!" I look between the proud bird and the now struggling dog. "Are you sure?" "Yes! Now go!"

As soon as I get outside, I'm greeted by Laval and the others. "Thank Cavora! Ganon somehow got up here and is terrorizing everyone!" "What?! How!?" "We don't know! He just...showed up without warning..." I stare at the battle-worn Lion. I then make up my mind. "I'll take care of him." Laval's eyes widen. "What No! You can't..." But I'm already gone, having run off in the other direction. "Link!"

He watches the Lion races towards the giant boar. They clash together in the main square, sending all around them fleeing for their lives. "Looks like you found the last Orb!" The Demon King roars, "Too bad it won't protect you against this!" His friend is hit in the chest. He falls dangerously close to the edge, unable to rise. From where he stands, Razar can only watch in horror as his friend suddenly stiffens, then transforms into a half-grown Lion Legendbeast. His pain-racked roar splits the sky.

Ganon is standing on his paw, keeping him from falling off of Cavora. The Demon King stares down at him. "Well, Hero, did you really think that you could stop me? That sword won't harm me now, I destroyed the twin shrines. And now, I shall destroy you...Farewell." Ganon removes his paw from his and the Lion begins sliding backwards. He claws at the earth, but he can find no support, and as he falls, he roars in desperation.

He too, fall off the floating island, but then he whistles, and two birds appear beneath him and catch him. "Let's go save him, shall we?"

He is falling, falling faster than he has ever fallen before. Then it feels as if something has hit him. Then, he hears a voice. "I could not let you die, my friend." And just before his world goes dark, the Legendbeast smiles.

Razar looks down at Link, who is now a cursed Legendbeast. His mane is shorter, and he is about half the size of the other Lion, but he no longer walks on two legs, but four. Thoughts run through the Raven's head, but only one of them stands out. _I forgive him._

Razar guides the Raven and Eagle Legendbeasts towards Forever Rock, and as he does this, he looks down at his scarred hands, remembering what he did to receive those burns. _I've changed. But if I had to do it again to save his life...I'd do it without question._ The Raven looks down at his friend, just now noticing how vulnerable he looks.

"...Hey...Razar…" The bird looks down. "Link?" "...I'm sorry about my sword burning you…." Razar looks away from his friend, out in the distance. "...It's okay." He says softly. "I forgive you. You see, I've changed. A lot. Like you have. When I saw Ganon force you to fall...something in me just...snapped. Razar looks down at his friend, not wanting to remember. "I saw the look in your eyes...I felt what you felt….when I pulled that sword of yours from the stone without permission…." The bird laughs. "I don't know what your Goddesses thought of me when I did that...but they seem to have forgiven me…" "...Maybe they did…"

The two birds land at Forever Rock. They help Razar set Link on the ground and stay nearby him while Razar goes off to hunt for food. "...Can I speak to you now?" The Raven nods. "Yes. But please, do not waste your energy, young one, you will turn back soon, the very night, even, and you will find another that was sent by your Goddess…" Already, Link can feel the curse leaving him. "...You'll stay with me?" Then the Eagle nods. "Even after this foul energy has left you."

After a few hours, Razar comes back, only to find Link lying on the ground, uncursed. He rushes over to him and sees that he is awake. "...Hi...Did you find what you were looking for?" Razar can only smile as he holds out a sword in its scabbard and a shield. "I did. But you're in no condition to use these...and it seems like I can use them..." Link nods. "Just watch what you're doing." "I will." But the two of them are unprepared for what will happen the next day...


	6. Chapter 5- The Other Traveler (Zelda!)

Episode 48

The Other Traveler

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima…..Ganon attacked the Fire Temple, nearly destroying it. Link attempted to fight him, but lost. Cursed by Ganon to become a Legendbeast, he fell from Cavora, powerless in his current form to stop Ganon. But then Razar appeared, with the help of the Raven and Eagle Legendbeasts, they took Link to Forever Rock, where the magical powers there uncursed Link. What will become of them? These are, the Legends of Chima…._

A day has passed since Razar brought me to Forever Rock. I still haven't completely recovered from being cursed, but I'm getting better.

Suddenly, a scream pierces the night. "What was that?" We look at each other. Then Razar gets up and gazes in the direction of the Highlands. "...Someone's in trouble…"He runs over to a lone rock and grabs my sword and shield. He's about to run off when I stop him. "Where are you going?" "To help that person." Before I can say anything else, he runs off, leaving me to my own devices.

Two bizarrely dressed beasts are tormenting a young Lioness. "Let me go, you freaks!" Then one of the beasts roars in pain and lets go of her. A few minutes later, the beasts have run off, and she can get a good look at the one who saved her. A raven, covered in scars, and he's holding….her eyes widen. "...Who are you?" The Raven looks down at her and offers her a hand. "Razar. Who might you be?" She stands and her gazes flickers between him and the sword and shield he wields. "...Razar….can you please tell me how the Blade of Evil's Bane came to be in your possession." Razar looks down at the sword in his hands, the back up to the white-robed Lioness. Then, it dawns on him. "...Princess Zelda?" Zelda smiles softly. "...How did you…" The Raven looks behind her, to an opening in the rocks. "...I have a friends that wants to see you...follow me." As Razar leads her towards this opening, she can't help but wonder if she's finally found him, the Lion that Hylia told her that would save both Hyrule and Chima…..

"Hey! Link! Someone wants to see you!" I turn from the huge rock that has engravings on it, only to see Razar, and a Lioness in white robes. We merely stare at each other. Then, I running towards her, and her towards me. "Link!" "Zelda!" We reach each other and hug, both of us happy to see each other. Then we pull back. "How long have I been gone?" "Too long. Listen. Hylia appeared to me." "Did she say something about being needed here?" Zelda nods. "She did. But for what..." "I haven't figured that out either." Then I notice Razar. "You rescued her?" He nods. "Yes. There were two beasts, probably from Ganon's army, who found her. So, I fought them." I step away from Zelda and turn back towards the rock. "Did you see the markings? I think they're Ancient Hyrulean. You can read them, right?" Zelda walks up to the rock, and when she does, a bright light flashes.

When we can see again, another Lioness in white robes is floating above the three of us. "...Hylia..." She nods. "Hello, Link. Even from Hyrule, I have heard what has taken place. Ganon does not know where you are as of now. But, we have a more pressing issue-the Master Sword has lost the power to hurt Ganon. He destroyed the shrines that gave it the power. You must restore them, then the sword will be cleansed. I cannot stay long, but there is something else that I must tell you. The Bow of Light is hidden somewhere in Chima. And, when the time comes, I will give you something that will help you greatly. Until we meet again, Farewell." Then Hylia is gone.

Meanwhile...in Ganon's Palace...

"RRRRAAARRR! HE DID WHAT?!" "...He...uh...found the Princess..." Ganon swings his trident at the unfortunate souls standing before him. They scatter, leaving the room. The Demon King rolls his eyes in fury. "How am I supposed to get ANYTHING done with these idiots messing everything up?!" Then he remembers something. And the giant pig begins to smile. An evil smile. "Yes...I'll send HIM." Once again, his laughs reaches the heavens. And the Gods are very annoyed by it.


	7. Chapter 6- Traitor from the Shadows

Episode 49

Traitor from the Shadows

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima...Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule Kingdom, was found by Razar nearby Forever Rock. After greeting Link again, the two were greeted by Hylia, who told them of the Twin Shrines locations and of the elusive Bow of Light, which was hidden in the Eagle Spire. Meanwhile, Ganon still intends to make sure that Link cannot stop him... These are, the Legends of Chima..._

(? POV)

He appears from the shadows, waiting for a certain movement from the one he was ordered to kill. He merely waits. And waits...and waits...and waits...and waits...and waits...(you get it.)

(Link's POV)

It's been about two days since Razar found Zelda and brought her to Forever Rock. But I feel like something will happen to us...

Later that evening...

(Razar's POV)

I've been thinking a lot of things, lately, mostly about my friends. I wonder how everyone is faring. Last time I saw them was when Ganon attacked the Fire Temple...and they didn't look good then. I hope they're okay...

I'm off hunting nearby Forever Rock when I see two flashes of golden light. _...Hmm...That seems interesting..._ I then think of something else. _If I can see those lights, then whoever else is in the area can see them, too._ I pick up my tools and run back towards the campsite.

(Link's POV)

When I wake up, I notice something. I can't see as well in the darkness. _...That's...weird..._ My sense of smell is dimmed, too. _...I'm kind of grateful for that..._ I then realize that I'm shivering and I sit up, draw my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them, and try to stay warm. _...Why am I so cold?_ Then I notice something else. _...What..._ I can see eyes, and they appear to be right in front of me. _...That's a little too close..._ Then the thing lunges forwards.

(Razar's POV)

Fortunately for me, I can see very well in the darkness. So when I enter the campsite, the first thing I see is that some... _thing_ is standing over Link. Being as quiet as possible, I move over to where a sword is lying and grab it, then move to stand behind the figure. Just as it lunges at Link, I move as well.

(Link's POV)

Razar's standing over me, holding my sword in his hand, and the figure is lying nearby me, clutching at their shoulder. "...Stupid bird..." To my surprise, I think I recognize the voice. It doesn't sound mad, but relieved. "...Who...?" The figure gets up and then I see a flash of silver. Whoever it is has unsheathed their sword. "...You're kidding me, right? You don't know who I am?" Then Razar slowly lowers his sword, and then lets it fall to the ground. "...It can't be..." Then, there's another flash of light, and when I can see again, a wolf is standing before Razar. A wolf that I know personally. And she's holding a ball of magic in her left paw, creating light. "Yeah, when I came back, I thought the same thing." Then I hear Zelda. "You! Where have you been?!" The wolf turns to greet her, and grins. "...You turned too? I think a Lioness suits you." Zelda stands and walks over to the wolf. Then they hug each other. I get up then, confused out of my mind. Razar and I look at each other and shake our heads in disbelief.

Once everyone is calmed down, we began to talk about what's happened since we last saw each other. Turns out a lot has happened. For instance, Fudge came back a fourth time, and completely destroyed Hogwarts. All of it. From what Lauren tells me, she was the last one out of the castle. I ask her how she came here and the wolf doesn't speak at first, but when she does, she tells me everything.

A week ago- Hogwarts

(Lauren's POV)

Everything is burning. I can hardly breathe from how much smoke is in the air. _I've got to get outside._ I race through the corridors, even running past students flocking from the classrooms in stampedes. "Fire!" "Move it!" They must say more than this but I'm too far away to hear them.

At one point, I have to leap over a hole in the floor, revealing more than I want to see. I won't tell you what I saw. I'll let you think what it was.

I get to the center of the castle and I immediately notice that whatever hit the castle, it hit here. _...What..._ As I stand there, looking at the ruins, several people come up from behind me. "...What could have done this..?" Numerous people are running around us, panicking. I turn to the group and we look at each other. "I think he came back." "...Fudge?" "Yeah. Only he could do this," Draco gestures at the sight in front of us. "It's him. He's around here somewhere..." Then, I notice that the other people in the room are looking upwards. They then scatter. Noting this, my friends and I look up, and the last thing I see for a while is a white Dragon diving towards us.

Sometime later

" _...You will be safe there. For now." "What will you do, Dragonus? You can't fight Fudge by yourself..." A low growl. "I know this. But I must try. When I was alive, the castle was newly built. And to see it like this..."_ Dragonus is looking away from me, his massive red-scaled head tilted downwards. "...What better reason can you have to fight him?" The red Dragon then happens to look down. "In case you are wondering, it was indeed Fudge who attacked you. Your friends guarded you long enough for me to get there. I attacked Fudge, then your friends dragged you onto my back and I flew all of you across the lake. You have been asleep for many hours. Sit up, and see how much has fallen in just mere hours." I follow Dragonus's advice and all I can see are flames that are at least 50 feet tall. And blackened stone. And I think Fox Lake has turned red. Wait, yes, it has turned red. "...This hasn't happened before, has it?" "No. The other schools, all of them, are like this now. And there's even worse news: the Muggles have learned of us. Everything. And now that the schools are ruined...we must go into hiding again. Let the White Dragon think you are dead. It would be better that way." The Dragon looks down at me. "Where will we go?" He actually grins at me. "Why, to Chima, of course. Where else could you go?"

Turns out that there is a set of Time-Stones on this side of Fox Lake. Why I didn't know they were over here, I have no idea. These are slightly older than the set near the Forest. And it seems like they've been used less, but they've been used enough. "How old is this set?" "...I don't think you can date these things..." "We're getting sidetracked. Let's find a way to get back to Chima and go there." The others agree to this and let me test the stones.

A few seconds later, I'm standing in a forest. Almost instantly, I go down, beginning to transform into what I became the last time I was here-a Wolf.

When I wake up, the others are here, but they've changed as well. "...It hurt less the first time. Is that normal?" "...No...then again...nothing of what's happened to us is what you'd call normal..." We eventually get to our feet (paws?) and set off in a random direction.

We end up near the Gorilla Village. "...Think your family can help us, Draco?" "..." "Don't look at me like that." "What?" I step out of the trees and notice how quiet it is. "...Where is everyone?" From behind me, I can just faintly hear what sounds to be beasts running for their lives. So I turn around. Only to see Fangar just before he runs into me, sending me flying into the bushes. Just before my world goes dark (again) from hitting the ground, I notice a herd of Frozen beasts charging past the bushes. And then they're gone. So are my friends. But then another group runs past the bushes...and I can swear the biggest beast looks familiar somehow...

Now

(Link's POV)

"...So...when you woke up, then what happened?" "...I guess I just wandered around until I found you three." I get up from where I was sitting and walk over to the edge of the small cliff that overlooks the water. After a while, Lauren comes over and stands next to me. "How long have you been here for?" "More than a month." I'm about to say more when I hear something. A sword being unsheathed. Then a voice. "...I've been waiting a long time for this..." I half turn, only to be knocked into the water.

When I come up again, Lauren's fighting what appears to be a Lion. "What are you?" "Dark Link. Ganon sent me to kill him, but I can kill you as well." Even from here in the water, I can hear steel striking steel. "You're pretty good with that sword Wolf. Does it have a name?" "Yeah. It's called Dragon's Fire." The Lion seems impressed. "...Dragon's Fire? What can it do?" "This." While Lauren's beating up Dark Link, I manage to get out of the lake and run over to Razar. "Give me my sword." "Why? From what I can tell, Lauren seems to be winning." "I know that. But that Lion could tip the scales any second." The Raven looks away towards me, over towards Zelda, who is watching the fight with half fear, half interest. "But wouldn't teaming on him be unfair?" I'm about to respond when I hear metal hitting metal again. I turn away from Razar and see Lauren standing over the other Lion, her sword stuck in his arm. "...Ow..." "Whoever sent you to fight us didn't teach you how to fight properly." Lauren removes her sword from Dark's arm and walks away from him. Dark then stands up and looks in my direction. "...I...I can help you..." I cross my arms and glare at him. "How?" Dark takes a deep breath and nods his head in the direction of the Fire Temple above us. "I can help you get back up there."

After a few minutes, Dark seems to be on our side, for reasons unknown. "So, now what?" I glance down to the sword at my side. "I want to fix my sword. Hylia said that there were two temples nearby here..." Dark looks down at me. "Do you mean shrines? There's one in the Croc Swamp and one in the Lion City. The Croc Swamp one is closer, so I suggest that we go to that one first." After a few more minutes of talking, we decide to leave first thing tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 7- Restoring the Sword

Episode 50

Restoring the Sword

 _Last week, on Legends of Chima...Lauren, one of the Eight Heroes who helped Laval and his friends defeat Fangar three years ago, has returned to Chima, following an act of unspeakable events. After she told her tale, another face from the past attacked, Dark Link. Lauren fought the Lion and won, causing him to join the group. Now, they venture off to the Crocodile Swamp, to begin the process of restoring the Master Sword. What will happen to them? These are, the Legends of Chima..._

(Dark's POV)

I feel sorry for trying to kill Link earlier. I did get some lessons from his wolf friend though, which is awesome. We're going to try to restore the Master Sword, which is this really cool looking sword that can kill anything...or it used to have that power...that is, until Ganon destroyed the two shrines that gave it that power. The shrine in the Crocodile Swamp is the oldest one, so we're heading there first. Razar, Link, Zelda, Lauren, and myself.

(Link's POV)

Right away, I notice something different. My sense of smell isn't what it was last night. I seem to be thinking slightly slower too. Then I notice something. _Great Goddesses!_ I'm not a Lion anymore. I'm a Hylian again. And as I look over to my right, so is Zelda.

I move to a sitting position and bury my face in my hands. _...Now what? I was a Lion for so long..._ I remove my hands and look down at my chest. The armor piece is gone. I then look over to my left. The Master Sword has also converted back to its Hylian counterpart. But it seems to have more power now. _...What if...the curse only affected it when it's in this world's form..._ I reach over and pick up the blade, feeling strength flow through me. I'm just about to get up and practice with it when I hear a voice. "...Link?" It's Zelda. And she's as confused as I am. "...How...something must have happened to us last night, while we slept..." "...Oh." I snap my head around, only to find myself looking up at a very surprised Razar. "...Uh...Link?" I nod. "It is you...so that was what those lights were last night...of you two transformed..." Then Zelda gasps. "Link! When we transformed...I fear that Ganon did as well..." "So?" "He became himself again...a man, a Warlock known by the name of Conner Hanson..." Just then, Dark stands up and looks over to someone else. "So we all transformed then?" "I didn't." Razar seems very confused about all of this. "What I trying to figure out is why you transformed, and not me." I have no answer to that, so I can only get up and walk over to Lauren and see if she's okay.

(Lauren's POV)

"Yes, I know I'm human again, Link. What? Do I know what happened? No." I'm standing before Link, who looks as bad as I possibly look to him. Zelda's changed as well. She's pacing back and forth in front of Dark, Razar, Link, and me. "If four of us transformed, then..." Zelda stops pacing and looks at me. "Maybe the others did as well." I ponder this for a few seconds. "...Then if they did, then they must be confused as I am." Dark walks over to the huge pointed rock that has markings on it. "Hey...Come and look at this..."

The rock is covered in Magic-Runes. None of the others can read them, not even Link, but I can. I reach up and as my hand nears the markings, the glow briefly. "...Razar?" "Yes?" "Do you know if there were ever Wizards in Chima?" The Raven shakes his head. "Not that I know of, but to my knowledge, there were Warlocks and Mages..." I turn back to the rock. "Then they're the ones who made these runes...I think they give directions...yeah...one says... _Thou who wield the blazing blade, if thou ever needth of these words of wisdom, listen well. To restore light to thy blade, first travel to the darkened waters. There thou shall find the first shrine..._ Darkened waters...whoever wrote this, they must have meant the Croc Swamp." I turn to the others, who are looking at me with something like wonder. "What?" "...You can read that?" "...Yeah, I can." Everyone agrees to set off to the Croc Swamp.

The Croc Swamp (Ruined Shrine)

"...That's it?" Link's standing before a moss-covered structure, staring up at the lone flame that's burning in the middle of it. "Looks like it." The blonde-maned Lion walks up the ruined steps and up to the lone flame. He then reaches behind him and unsheathes his sword, then thrust the blade downwards into the flame.

Seconds later, he's standing before us again, but his sword is glowing brighter than it was a few minutes ago. "...That's all we have to do?" Link nods, and raises his sword in the direction of the next shrine. "We head to the Lion Temple next."

(Razar's POV)

The Lion Temple (Ruined Shrine)

I'm still confused as to why my friends transformed and not me. I think it's because they're not from here, and what they are now is what they were before they came to Chima. Now that I think about it, I'd rather stay like I am now.

"...I have a bad feeling about this, Link." The Lion stops and turns bad to look at me. "And why is that?" I look past him towards the shrine. "...It's just...we Ravens have heard bad things about this particular shrine...it's said that a beast guards it..." "...A beast guards it, huh?" Link walks up the steps and thrusts his blade into the flame. A few seconds pass, then he raises his sword again. "Well, even if this beast was to come and attack us this very minute, he couldn't do much..." The Lion leaps from the shrine and spins in a circle, his sword leaving a trail of blue energy in the air as he does so. "Because the Blade of Evil's Bane has returned!"

Just then, I hear this...noise...a low growl. "There. Off to my left. Did you hear that?" Link nods and moves into an attack position. A few seconds pass, then this... _thing_ charges out of the trees, towards _us_. "RRRAOAOOOOAOAOAORRRRRR!"

Without thinking, I lunge forwards and knock Lauren and Zelda to the ground. Behind me, I can hear Link and Dark begin to take on the beast. "What is this thing?!" "A Moblin! MOVE!" I get up and move myself in front of the Moblin, and without even thinking, I reach behind me and unsheathe _my_ sword. "Is that a Fire Sword?" Dark's staring at me. "Yes." I swing it, seeing fire cut through the air. I point the blade at the beast in front of us. "You want to fight? Then let us fight." The beast roars again and charges the three of us.

We've weakened the beast a bit, but Dark's down, Link's hurt, and I'm hurt as well. _...This thing just doesn't want to yield, does it...Yow!_ The beast swings at me and I avoid the attack, but I notice that I'm fighting alone now. I risk getting killed and look down beside me. _...Link...that's it._ The beast stabs me then, filling me this...power. Roaring the battle cry of my brethren, I raise my sword and stab it deep within the Moblin's head. While it's stunned, I reach down and pick up Link's sword, and stab the beast with it as well. But it's STILL not dead. _...How...can this thing...not be dead..._ Then, I see this flash of light...

"...Razar?" A Panther in red robes appears above me. She seems to be keeping me awake... "...Who are you?" The Panther smiles at me. "My name is Din. I'm the Goddess of Power. You did well, Razar. Now, rest...when you awaken...all will be well..."

(Lauren's POV)

I have no idea what exactly happened. From what I know, the Goddesses showed up, beat up the Moblin, and then the Legend Beasts showed up. Now, all of us are at this...Spring.

It's called the Fairy Spring, for good reason. Turns out that there are these little birds that act like Fairies. Also, it turns out that Din decided to show up. Why, I have NO idea.

I'm the least injured out the group besides Zelda so we're just sitting off to the side of the Spring, talking to each other. We also must of transformed back into our Chima selves while we were being brought to the Spring... "Well, we're one step closer to getting you guys back home, right?" Zelda nods. "Yes. Now the Master Sword is restored, we can go looking for the Bow of Light. Where do you think it could be?" "...It's somewhere around here. Maybe in the Eagle Spire?" Zelda nods again. "Yes, that'd be where it would be, most likely. But what if the Eagles think it's some sort of Artifact, or something?" I look away from the Lioness, towards the actual Spring, where two Lions and a Raven are being healed by the water. I still have no idea what's going on. I'm just going with it, because I've faced weirder stuff than this before. "...I still have no idea how Din showed up." "I called her." "You did?" "Yes. I think she recognized something in Razar...he's come a long way..." "...That he has..."

After a while, Din herself comes over to us, and tells us that everyone is healed, and that she has sent word to Ewald, telling him that we'll be heading his way for a while. "...What about Razar? What did you do to him?" The Panther grins. "I gave him just a bit of my power..." Zelda leaps up. "What? You _gave_ him some of _your_ power?! I thought you couldn't interfere..." Din is still grinning. "So? He's changed...a lot...now, the others have been healed. Go to the Eagle Spire, talk to Ewald. He will give you the Bow of Light."

And with this knowledge given to us, now that everyone has been healed, we all agree to set off towards the Eagle Spire tomorrow morning...


End file.
